2 Aliens Protecting 1 Planet
by matthewkingofworld
Summary: What, in my mind, would happen if Steven Universe and The Doctor met. Please if you see any mistakes, review so that I edit.
1. Introduction

Introduction

"Pearl! Garnet! Amethyst! I'm going outside with Connie." Yelled young Steven Universe from across his temple home. Steven was a chubby 14-year-old with a pink gem sticking out of his belly.

"Okay, Steven. Just be careful," replied Pearl.

When they were outside, Steven and Connie sat down and started having a heated debate about the Spirit Morph Saga.

"The best character is definitely Archimicarus." said Steven matter-of-factly

"No way," said replied Connie "The best character is Lisa because of… a flying blue thing?" Connie was looking over Steven's shoulder.

"I don't remember a flying blue thing in the story. Did I something in one of the books. Or even worse. Did I skip a whole…" Just then Steven finally looked over his shoulder. All he could say was "Ohhhh!" in embarrassment. The flying blue thing in the sky was coming right at them.

"Run" Connie yelled while she was getting up from the spot where she was just sitting. The thing looked like a blue box and it was about 50 feet away from them and coming in fast. Steven used his bubble and the blue box landed right next to them.

"What is that?" asked Connie and Steven in unison. It looked like something ancient and it had "Police Telephone Box" written on it.

Suddenly the doors of the mysterious box opened and a human looking man walked out of it. It didn't look big enough to walk out of.

"This is a T.A.R.D.I.S.," he said "and I am, The Doctor."


	2. The Strange Man

Chapter 1

"Doctor who?" asked Connie and Steven in unison. The Doctor just chuckled at that

"I just love it when they say that," said The Doctor. He was an odd looking man with a brown suit and glasses. Though his eyes had an old look to them as if he has seen planets be born and die.

"What is your blue box and why did it fall out of the sky," asked Connie with apparent curiosity.

"I told you it's a T.A.R.D.I.S. Time And Relative Dimensions in Space." Connie and Steven just stared.

"This guy's a weird-o," whispered Steven into Connie's ear.

" It's a time traveling ship," said The Doctor in a clearly frustrated tone.

"Ohhh! Ok" said Steven in a this-is-perfectly-normal voice. All of a sudden Steven yelled.

"Pearl! Amethyst! Garnet! There is some weird guy out here with a time traveling ship.

"Steven gets away," yelled Garnet with the Crystal Gems behind her, weapons drawn. "He's not human."

"Hold on," said The Doctor," You're right I'm not a human. I'm a Time-Lord from the planet Gallifrey. But I'm not bad. I'm over 900 years old and have been protecting the earth for a lot of that time. For some reason, my T.A.R.D.I.S. landed me here. She can be really stubborn sometimes."

"This guy is weird," said Amethyst, in an unimpressed tone, while chewing gum.

"Garnet," said Pearl," Have you ever even heard of a Time-Lord?"

"No," she said

"This may sound convenient," said The Doctor," but I am also the last of my kind. They all died in the Time War.

"Sure," said Pearl in a sarcastic tone." What are you going to say next something ridiculous like 'when I'm about to die I change forms to keep myself from dying'. That would be a funny one.

"Um, yes," said The Doctor in an awkward tone." This is my 11th form but I like to say that this is my 10th. But I am telling the truth."

"Garnet? Can I speak to you for one quick second?" asked Pearl. As they were walking away from the rest of the group Pearl spoke.

"Garnet, can you believe this guy. He's obviously just some insane alien guy who makes no sense.

"We should see before we make quick judgements," said Garnet. They walked back to where The Doctor was standing.

"Okay Doctor," said Garnet," why are you here?"

"Are you sure that you not humans? They tend to make me repeat myself a lot. Like I said my T.A.R.D.I.S. brought me here and I have no idea why, but she did. So let's be diplomatic and put our weapons away before someone gets hurt." All of the Gems put their weapons back in their gems.

"So why should we trust you, Doctor?" asked Pearl.

"Because I've been protecting Earth since before Gemkind even thought of coming here. Did you think that you were the best and the first ones here? Nope." Said the doctor calmly but firmly

"So I'm going to be living in…"

"Beach City," said, Steven.

"Okay, Beach City. I'll be living in Beach City for a while, so are you going to let me stay in your temple looking home, or am I just going to have to live in the T.A.R.D.I.S. for the next couple of days?"


	3. The Impossible Box and Impressive Talk

"Excuse me mister", said Steven with his hand raised," How are you going to live in that small box?"

"Would you like to see?", asked The Doctor with a smile beginning to appear on his face.

"Would I?" Said Steven excitedly. The Doctor could have sworn that he saw stars in the boy's eye. The Doctor opened the doors and let them all in.

"Wow!" Said Steven. The T.A.R.D.I.S. was bigger on the inside. It had coral looking things all in it." It's huge in here" Steven went inside and outside of the T.A.R.D.I.S. repeatedly. "It's smaller on the outside." Said Steven with a lot of surprize, which surprised The Doctor, because this was a kid who lived with aliens.

"I don't hear that too often." said The Doctor with a chuckle.

Connie just looked around awestruck. "How is this even possible?" asked Connie. "This defies all of the rules of physics.

"Not Time-Lord physics," said The Doctor. "Maybe I'll teach you someday"

"This could end overpopulation," said Connie, "everyone could have a place to live. With this technology, we could finally achieve world peace.

"I wouldn't go that far." Said The Doctor with another chuckle.

Steven raised his hand

"You don't need to raise your hand," said The Doctor. "What is you question Steven.

"Why is your tarnish-"

"T.A.R.D.I.S." Corrected The Doctor with slight annoyance.

"Sorry. Why is your T.A.R.D.I.S. a police telephone box?"

"Ah, well, the T.A.R.D.I.S. has a thing called a Chameleon Circuit. This Chameleon Circuit, in the first nanosecond of landing scans a 1000 mile radius, then determines which outer shell would best blend in with the environment. Then it turns right back into a police telephone box. In other words, it's broken." Said The Doctor.

"Ooh, Ooh. I have an idea," said Steven excitedly. "How about I give you the grand tour of Beach City?"

"Sure, Ok." Said The Doctor. "I guess that wou-"

"Yay!" Steven interrupted, "We'll do it tomorrow then!"

The next morning Connie went home and Steven walked outside to the

T.A.R.D.I.S. and knocked on the doors.

"Doctor let's start our tour." Yelled Steven. "This is gonna be great," said Steven to himself excitedly.

As Steven and The Doctor were walking toward Beach City, Steven talked.

"The Gems aren't bad, you know. At least mine aren't."

"I know Steven," Said The Doctor softly, "It's just that I have a bitter past with Gemkind." Suddenly The Doctor's face turned cold. "In the Time War, the war that made me the last Time-Lord, Gems took the side of the Daleks, the bad side. And for what? Conquest. But I need to put my past behind me, where it belongs." The Doctor's face quickly turned back to being cheerful and jolly. "Now tell me your story, Steven. You're obviously not human because of that gem in your stomach, but you aren't full gem either, are you?

"Nope, you're right. I'm half human and half gem," said Steven. "My mom gave up herself to make me.

"Ah," said The Doctor. Just then he thought of something. "Do you know Rose Quartz? Tall, biggish, pink hair?"

"Yeah," said Steven, "Well, actually no. She was my mom and since we can't both exist at the same time, I never got a chance to meet her. You knew her?"

"Yep. She was the first good Gem that I ever met. She gave me hope that there were good Gems out there. She was part of the reason that I choose Rose Tyler as a companion. Rose Quartz and I traveled together once. Her and that pet lion she had with her.

"Lion!" Yelled Steven with excitement

"Yes, a lion," Said The Doctor.

"No! That's what I named the lion. Lion! He's my pet now. I found him when I was on a mission and now he protects me." Explained Steven.

"Ok, so anyway, maybe I'll take you to travel with me someday." Said The Doctor

"No way," Said Steven firmly, "The Gems need me for when we go on missions and stuff."

"That's okay it's your choice. But, the T.A.R.D.I.S. is a time machine. I could have you back in seconds."

"Oh." Said Steven. "I'll think about it."

When Steven and The Doctor finally reached Beach City. Steven excitedly said:

"Welcome to The Big Donut!"


	4. The Grand Tour

Chapter 3

"Hi, Steven," Said Sadie, the short blonde haired girl, who worked at The Big Donut. "What can I get you and your friend?"

"A pink frosted donut with rainbow sprinkles!" Shouted Steven with pure joy.

"Here you go", said Sadie after she got two pink frosted donuts with rainbow sprinkles. "Enjoy."

After The Doctor ate his donut he said:

"This is the best donut I have ever had in my life, and my life is very long."

"Great," said Steven with his mouth full. "Next, we're gonna go get some fry bits at the Beach Citywalk Fries."

Just then Lars, a tall teenager with odd ear piercings, and an odd skin tone walked up to Steven from the back of the store.

"Hey, Steven," Said Lars with a smirk, "Who's the old guy?"

All of a sudden The Doctor stood up and said:

"I've been called many names. The Warrior, The Oncoming Storm, The Great Exterminator. Many species fear me. You should too."

"All right man. I was just kidding. No need to be so serious." Said Lars as he

turned to run away. As he was running, he ran into a wall, fell down, got back up, and then ran away again.

Steven, Sadie, and The Doctor just stared at each other. Then they all broke out laughing.

The Doctor and Steven left The Big Donut and headed to The Beach Citywalk Fries. Once they got there they walked up to the ordering window.

"Follow my lead," whispered Steven to The Doctor. Steven then yelled into the ordering window. "Give us the bits!"

Now, The Doctor, who tried (and failed) to be a dignified man, did not follow Steven's lead.

A small boy named Petey, who had moppy yellow hair walked up to the window.

"Steven," said Petey with a sigh, "why don't you just order actual fries?

"Fine." Said Petey with another sigh. Petey gave them their bits, so The Doctor and Steven moved on to The Mr. Universe. Steven's dad saw them and welcomed them.

"Hey, Steven. Who's the friend?"

"This is The Doctor." Said Steven. Then he told his dad all about The Doctor. Steven's dad made a weird face that was difficult to read a couple of times.

"Wow," said Steven's dad, "so you're not human either, heh? This city is so weird. So what've you been up to Steven?

"I was just giving The Doctor The Grand Tour of Beach City."

"Okay. You guys have fun and be safe." Said Steven's dad. He knew something about what Steven told him about The Doctor reminded him of something important that happened.

Lastly, Steven and The Doctor went to the barn. Steven told The Doctor all about how The Cluster was going to destroy Earth, but Steven got it to stay underground. Just as Steven finished telling his story, a blue Gem, Lapis Lazuli ,and a bright green Gem named Peridot walked over to them together from inside the barn.

"There are more?" asked The Doctor with a mix of surprise and horror.

"Yup," said Steven. Then he turned to the Gems. "Hey, guys."

"Hey Steven," they replied back. Then Peridot spoke.

"Steven, Steven, Steven! Watch this new thing me and Lazuli can do. Let's do it Lazuli." Peridot and Lapis did an odd dance. They came together and became a growing white mass. The mass became a giant Gem. This Gem was 8 feet tall and was a sea green color. She had retractable, translucent, greenish-yellow wings. She had short green hair, and she had a gem on her head and on her back.

"Wasap!" said the fusion. "I'm Chambersite. Pretty cool right?"

The Doctor was astonished. As far as he knew, Gems of different kinds did not fuse. And they fused when they fought.

"Do the other Gems fuse with each other?" Asked The Doctor to Steven.

"Yeah! It's super cool!"

"Wow. It looks like I have a lot to learn about your Gems, Steven." Said The Doctor.

Chambersite defused ,and Steven and The Doctor went back to the Temple. Steven's dad was there looking at the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Dad!" Said Steven happily as he ran to his father. "What are you doing here?"

"I've seen The Doctor before today." Said Steven's dad. "I thought that what happened was a dream for the longest time.

"On my first and last international concert. I was performing in London when this flying version of the Titanic was falling out of the sky and almost hit Buckingham Palace. I caught a glimpse of this box. The Doctor saved.

"Wow." Said The Doctor. "My first fan in this town." There was an awkward silence.

"Soooo. How did you like the Grand Tour Doctor?" Asked Steven, breaking the silence.


	5. The Black Shape

Chapter 4

3 Weeks Later

"Raah," There was a giant monster on the and it's up to The Gems and The Doctor to take care of the situation.

The monster resembled a giant head with a face on both sides. One of the faces breathed ice and the other breathed fire.

This was the seventh monster that The Doctor fought since coming to Beach City. Garnet gave the monster a mega ultra uppercut that made that make the monster fall on its side. It let out another "Raah," before it got up and started spinning. It was breathing fire and ice, creating an ice-fire tornado . Once the monster stopped spinning and the smoke cleared, a pink bubble that had The Doctor and all of The gems inside could be seen. Steven made a bubble that protected everyone. Steven let his bubble disperse, and Amethyst turned into The Purple Puma, while Pearl pulled her spear out of her gemstone. They did an ultimate combo attack, where Amythest used a spin attack on one face, while Pearl punched the other one. The attack hit the monster so hard, that the monster changed into a simple gemstone. The Doctor walked up to the gemstone and took his sonic screwdriver out. He used the sonic on the monster and a blue bubble appeared around it. Then the bubble just teleported to the temple.

"Wow," said Pearl worriedly, "That's the seventh monster we've fought since The Doctor got here." Then she turned to The Doctor and gave him the evil eye. "Do you have something to do with this?"

"Lay off Pearl." Said Amythest, "In case you haven't noticed, The Doctor has been doing a good job helping us with strategies to fight these monsters. Next, we're going to teach you how to fight Doctor."

"Thanks, but trust me, I know how to fight. I just choose not to." Said The Doctor. He was used to these fights by now. He just didn't know how he felt about them. He knew the monster that they were fighting were bad, but he didn't think that the punishment for that was being stuck in a bubble for eternity. The Doctor just let out a sigh, because of his mental dilemma.

As The Doctor was walking back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. , he saw two shapes running towards one of the hands of the temple. The Doctor made a wise choice and followed them. But once The Doctor had climbed to the top of the temple hand, he saw nothing.

"Do you think he saw us?"

"No, I think we're good. Let's go." The two creatures got up and ran away.

The next morning, Steven and The Doctor were at The Big Donut eating breakfast. They were having a conversation.

"So how do you like Beach City?" Said Steven.

"Like I say every time you ask, which happens to be every day, It's quite nice. It's not the best place that I've ever been. But out of other places that I could be stuck in, I am very glad that I landed here. I need to tell you something, Steven. Yesterday after we beat that monster, I thought I saw two shapes running up the hands of the temple. Nut when I checked, nothing was there.

"Nah, I'm sure it wasn't anything bad. It could've been two cats, or two birds, or two dogs, or two-"

"Okay, okay, I get the point," Said The Doctor, even though he was sure that the creatures were humanoid.

On the way back to the Temple, The Doctor saw one of the creatures from yesterday. It saw The Doctor and ran away toward the beach.

"Steven! There's one of them right there. I'm going to follow it." Said The Doctor as he turned around to chase the creature.

"I'm going with you, Doctor!" Exclaimed Steven, who now had a determined look on his face.

So the chase began. The Doctor, with Steven close behind, chased the quick black blur. The creature went passed the house and went up on one of the hands of the Temple. When Steven and The Doctor got there, they both just stopped in surprise. This creature was a Gem! Not one of The Crystal Gems, an entirely new gem that The Doctor and Steven had never seen before.

The Gem was black and his gem was on his left shoulder. It looked very humanoid, and it looked male. He had straight black hair going off to the left side.

"Who are you?" Said The Doctor whenever he got over the shock.

The Gem just smirked. "I am Obsidian." Then he caught


End file.
